unknown times with a hint of spice
by Timeless-shadow-shilo
Summary: I choose to write this in my own will, I have traveled many places, and I have forth come my sorrows, but now its time to place my foolishness be hind me its my job now in this new dimensions to protect others for I have felled my brother. My name is T.K. Cain ,and I will die with out love for I will cut off myself from loving. Plz No Flames me and myfriend Killyousall own not
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

I was scared, so scared that I couldn't even see strait, my arms and legs were chained down upon a metal table, with a knife in my right leg, and a slash down the left side of my face. I was scared as to not knowing when my tormenter would return. Thoughts ran though my mind. Would he kill me? Or would he hit me with chains, or would the knock me down like a common whore who has sold her body to others? Slowly I could feel my adrenalin leave my body, letting all my pain and sorrows return.

Hours later

The dungeons gate bangs against the cold stone walls I could barely see anything do to my lack of blood, I could hear boots shuffling towards my table, and stops.

An eerie voice spoke "well lookie here love, I see you've gotten comfortable.

"Got to hell you ass hole!" I gasped out.

"Ah that's not a very nice thing to say to your husband now is it?'

"You… you... Aren't my husband you broke that bond years ago!" I once again gasped out.

The man gives a short laugh "Well, well look who's grown a back bone now it's time for you to shut up so I can prepare you."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as he started to unchain me. This was the first mistake. The second was leaving the knife in my leg but the all time one was the turned his back on his enemy. Slowly getting up I unlogged the knife and slowly and quietly walked behind him and grasped him in my excess strength and whispered into his ear. "You are a sick asshole it's time for you to die. So I sliced his neck. Slowly watching him die

Then a white light surrounded me a warm light and then I was gone somewhere unknown.

End of prolog

A angle

Cries with its tears

For those who died in war


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Flash back

See a forest, the rain was beating a heavy beat, cry were heard. Blood I can smell blood, and then pain. Cruel laughter "you can't escape me."

End of flash back

A body woke up with a gasp, sweat pulled down their frame

"Why am I remembering the now?" I whispered to myself, slowly reaching over to my nightstand to turn my lamp on, while grabbing my cane and glasses. Do to the damage done to my leg years ago; I am stuck with a bad leg.

Placing the covers to the side of me, I slid off my bed pushing down on my cane; pain shot through my leg, it's becoming worse than ever. Limping over to my bathroom I looked in to my mirror, there in the mirror was not a beauty but a monster, I have gone through so many wars that it shows. If you saw me you would think so. I'm 5'5, long brown hair, brown eyes that were covered from my right side of my face, hiding my scar from view , and place on the top of my head was two cat ears that were black with red tips. Sighing I started my shower.

Minutes after showering I walked out in to my kitchen; drying my hair with my towel. Upon starting my coffee I sat down at the table that went in the middle of kitchen to read my news paper when I heard a small rapping sound from the window, turning my head I saw it was my raven scarlet. I remember when I first found her; I had just come to this universe. It was a scary new place when I was trying to find my way I had no family, and I knew no one.

And so I found this cave when I heard a strangled cry, there in the front of it was a beautiful raven with a red heart necklace bloodied from was looked like teeth marks, so I saved her, and after that she stayed with me as my best friend.

Well back to reality, she was waiting very impatiently for me to open the window. Limping slowly I opened it; she flew in dropped a letter on the table, and went to her perch. I grabbed the letter and opened it. The letter was from a school for witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts.

"This looks promising ". I whispered to scarlet, which thrilled, the letter was a job offer.

_Dear Miss Cain I am pleased inform you we have a position_

_Open for DADA, and do to us running short of teachers who have taken the _

_Job has had no luck as to keep teaching it, and so we hope you are able to brake this cycle, and hope for your response._

_P.S when written on will automatically appear to my office._

_From Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

I summand my writing quill and ink well, upon dipping my quill I wrote my response.

_**Dear Headmaster Dumbledore I accept your offer, but I will bring an assistant to carry on when im out.**_

_**T.K Cain**_

My ink from my paper started to slowly fade away, and when gone an answer replied back.

_Very well_

With that answer I was ready; I already had everything pack up to go.

I move around a lot do to my paranoia, and so I started my journey.

Time skip

Upon hours of walking I finely admitted I was lost , all around me trees stood miles high, blocking any proof that I was anywhere on the right path. Even with the beauty of the golden leaves was not enough to cure my anxiety at that fact.

I was ready to curse in annoyance when sudden whine caught my attention; turning around, I was met with an image of a large silver wolf staring up at a tree, looking worried about something that was up there. Then a crash was heard fallowed by crude yelling "Son of a half troll!

Before I could even identify what was happening I was unceremoniously plowed to the ground by someone else's body mass that was not my own. The silver wolf barked excitedly at the source of weight on top of me. "Air bags are a little slow… but that's what these test are for! Trying to regain my breath, the "source's that was adding more weight to me "Air bag" became more of a Para shoot more than anything else. Their face became annoyed, I thought I told you to pack a Air Bag instead of a freaking Para shoot you num skull!" the wolf transformed in to a man that looked about 5'2 "ya well you were purity much going to fall to your death, so common since. Hello!"

"You bastard it could of hung me! Why do you think I said Airbags you ass if it wasn't for this soft landing I would have broke a bone!"

"But it was you idea" "and so?"

Finely I became even more annoyed then before so I gasped "get your skinny ass off of me!" she carried a face of surprised, and confusion "who said that?"

"I do believe it's that /soft landing/ of yours"

She looked down at me and had a face of shock "am I a chair?"

"Well that begs to question, have you ever seen a chair talk?" she said losing her shock.

I snapped "Get off of me!"

The girl jumped off me and helped me up, once I was leaning against a tree the mutt picked up my cane and handed it to me I dusted myself off, and adjusted my tie.

I inquired as to why she was in a tree in the first place?

She replied to attempt myself to fly a broom stick of course. With that said she held out an object that I can say was not a broom stick but a boat oar, I raised my eyebrow, at the object ,and so I question both our sanity ;mine for asking as to why you have a splintered oar.

She raised her own mock-brow in return with a scoff. "What it's not like everyone has money to afford a broomstick, it was either this or a vacuum.'' "I see" there was quite then I got an idea that just popped into my head. "Would you like a job?" she gave me a strange look "what's in it for me instead of just money?" "A new broom." I said sitting down on a log do to my leg pains, she gave me a contemplating look, when suddenly her 'boat or' came to life, and wacked her up side her head making her fall to the ground making a face plant, her familiar started laughing .

Lifting her head she yelled "Hay I was thinking about it you giant Splinter!"

"Ok so that's out of the question what do you want?"

She gave me a blank stare, for a while; when the * over grown mutt* came and whispered into my ear "Chocolate."

I swore the girl must have had supper hearing because as soon as the word came out of his mouth, she started to bounce up and down like child on a sugar high.

"Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!"

"Umm okay…. Chocolate it is" I said slowly scooting away, as to noticing my discomfort she slowly started to calm down. "So where is it you are heading?"

"Hogwarts." "Ahh before I commit to anything I have one question."

"What?" "Am I able to raise hell?"

Slowly thinking I shook my head yes "and am I allowed to make Dumbledore's life hell, 'cause I have a couple of bones to pick with him "

A grin suppressed my face "unless you allow me to assist you in your crusade"

"Deal" she yelled.

Holding my hand out "name Time k. cane"

"Christina/ Rosaline"

"Should I be worried? "

"Not unless you piss me off" while that was being said her mutt behind her started to mock her while saying "hulk smash."

I looked behind her and said "why are you insulting your coming with us." Just as Chris not even looking at him; wacked him with her boat oar.

"Now let's go

_People are like slink's _

_They are boring at first, but when they fall down the stairs they are fun to watch . _Chris_


End file.
